Hush
by dragonfire and angels
Summary: Rey just moved for a new life, what will come of it? Cross between Star wars and Hush Hush
1. First Meetings

**Hi guys, sorry I have taken so long to update. I don't have much free time and I was rethinking, better planning and now redoing both my stories. I am unsure how often I will be able to update, just keep checking in regularly and feel free to check out my 2nd story, Do it. So, without further ado, read on.**

Rey had just moved to Rhode Island, she loved living on the coast. The view and weather were the only semi perfect things in her life. Since her parents had died in the accident and she moved out of the house that held too many memories, she had struggled to make it on her own in such a new place. On the first day she moved into her apartment, one of the other tenants daughters, Jessica showed up to welcome her. Rey instantly took a liking to her.

Every Saturday night, they would go to the local bar and mingle with the community. It wasn't a rowdy, obnoxious bar and that was why Rey liked it so much. Jessica, however, had a different reason. The bar was the regular hangout of her 3 year and counting crush, Rick. Rick was a well built man, the most perfect white man, as Jessica would say, lean muscles, about 5'6", he had shorter black hair that was always a mess, but in the best way imaginable and he had deep sapphire blue eyes. A sight to see for anyone really. She would sit next to Rey and oogle at him every visit and no matter how much Rey would hound her about it, she never got up the courage to ask him out. Her excuse was her brother Snap, wouldn't let him in 10' of her.

One Saturday, Jess noticed that Rick was late, he was never late and it worried her. She keep glancing at the door with both hope and worry flashing in her sky blue eyes. About 45 minutes after the arrived, Rick finally walked in, a friend of his tagging along. At 6'2", his friend towered over everyone in the bar, his long, curly black hair reach his shoulders in the back, the scowl and scar that marred his features gave him a very menacing profile and the expression in his dark brown expression and body language gave the impression of arrogance, strength, cockiness and rudeness. Jessica and Rey were both confused as to how energetic, carefree Rick would ever interact with Mr. Mcbroody.

Jess elbowed Rey and said "I know my vision isn't the best, but I think Mr. Mcbroody is staring at you." Rey looked over to their table and sure enough, he was. Rey smiled, hoping to get a response, but he just got up took a drink, whispered something to Rick and let, confusing both the girls. He wasn't seen the rest of the night. After saying good night and parting ways, Rey got ready for bed, but could not fall asleep. The enigma that was the mysterious friend kept her thoughts in override. She kept seeing his eyes assesing her and pondering his mysterious and abrupt departure. When she finally did manage to fall asleep, her dreams were plagued with memories of her parents and scenes of a black figure seeming staring directly at her.


	2. Deal?

**I just realised that I have been using the spelling for my sister Jessica instead of Jessika, I apologize, I will go back and fix them when This story is done, so I don't lose my track. Bare with me please?**

Rey and Jess both worked at the Republic mall. They had both gotten bonuses recently and decided they would go and spend whatever extra money they felt like. As they were walking along, Jessika suddenly stopped and blushed slightly, looking around confused, Rey saw Rick and instantly made the connection. Rick waved and started to walk over, Rey looked and hoped for his friend to show up, shortly after, they saw him coming out of a store and following Rick over to the girls.

"Hey guys, What's up?"Rick said "Hi, Rick. We're just shopping off our bonuses" Jess answered as Rey rolled her eyes, both at her disdain for shopping and the obvious sultry tone in Jessika's voice. Ricks friend saw this and gave a small huff of laughter. Rick and Jess, continuing on their conversation, didn't notice, but They did and wondered what his laugh sounded like. Rick gestured to his friend and said "I don't believe you guys have met. This walking bag of insults is Ben." "Kylo" corrected Kylo. "Oh, that's right I forgot, Big Ol' Ben moved out and changed his name, been friends since we were kids, guess I forget sometimes." said Rick. Kylo was obviously annoyed. "Don't you girls work here?" asked Rick. "Yes we do, but we got the next week off for my birthday and I wanted to take Rey out to give her some gift ideas and get her to do something fun." sid Jessica. "I've never actually enjoyed shopping." mumbled Rey. "You guys should joi us." said Jess. "Fine by me, Kylo?" replied Rick. "Sure whatever" said Kylo, his voice sending an unexpected and unknown wave of feeling through Rey.

When the girls got home, Jessika turned to rey smiling. "What?" asked Rey. "So, what do you think of Mr. Kylo? I noticed he kept looking at you and I saw your reaction to him talking, I've never seen you so red, curious, or breath so erratically" Jessica asked her. "Please, you're being ridiculous, I was just surprised he talked at all." was Rey's reply. "Hmmmmmm, ok" said Jessika, obviously not believing Rey. "And besides, why would I go after him, he looks great obviously, but he's so closed off". Jess, hearing Rey say he looked nice smiled and said "That's the best part, digging in deep to find out who he is". Rey gave Jess the most ironic look to Jessika, "Really, this coming from the girl who is terrified of opening up herself to her crush, or remotely tring anything to get him to open up and be with you. Nice". "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. You get Mr. Mcbroody pants and I'll go after Rick. Deal?" Asked Jessica holding out her hand. Rey thought about it for a moment before shaking her and and saying "Deal". As Jessika went into her apartment, Rey shook her head and thought, What did I just get myself into?


	3. Shopping

**What's up? How are you guys? So, yesterday was officially my first week of being 18. Since January, 21st. Nothing truly exciting has happened, which was expected, but I still don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Anyone have any advice for me? If you do, please share. Anyway, enough about me and back to the story.**

Rey woke up the next morning, dreading her confrontation and conversation with Jessica. She stayed in bed late on purpose, hoping Jess would think she was sick. Jessika, being the smart pants she is, kept knocking on Rey's door and letting Rey know she knew she was not sleeping, or sick. Rey grudgingly opened the door and Jessika immediately barged in. "Wait, why are you in my room and why are you so giddy?" asked Rey. "Because we're going shopping again!" Jess replied excitingly. Rey groaned and Jess just laughed. "Jess, I don't like shopping and didn't we just go yesterday?" "Yes Rey, way to point out the obvious. We're still going shopping though. You can't expect us to win over the guys without more alluring clothes, Do you?" "I was just hoping you'd forget about that and we could move on" Rey said grudgingly. "As if" was Jess's reply, she pushed Rey into her room and locked the door. "I'm going to stand in front of this door until you are dressed and we can go shopping." Rey decided it was better to give in then to waste away in her room, no matter how much she hated shopping. As soon as Rey stepped out ready, Jessika grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the apartment complex and into her car and off they went.

Jess drove them around downtown and into every boutique, or store that could have clothes that she saw with Rey getting more irritated and done with each store. They eventually hit Macy's and Jess couldn't wait to get in, it was in fact her favorite store. Jess took off immediately to the dresses, a begrudging Rey not too far behind. She took dress after dress, Rey didn't even think she was looking at the size or tags, just grabbing anything that caught her eyes. Suddenly Jess stopped dead, looked back at Rey, then forward and grabbed the black dress right in front of her and handed it to Rey. "You are so putting this on, let's go try it on NOW!" She drug Rey once again, to the fitting rooms. Rey heard Jess deny dress after dress without even trying them on and tried to hold in her laugh. "I hope you're putting the dress on Rey, I will see that on you." Rey put the dress on practically against her will, but was pleasantly surprises as the soft, silk like material slid down her body. She zipped the dress up and stepped out and waited for Jessika to get out. Jessika stepped out and her mouth dropped at seeing Rey.

The black gave her a seductive feel, the slightly off shoulders highlighted her shoulders and collarbone, the defined sweetheart neckline showcased her bust magnificently, it pulled in her hips and laid across the body magnificently, showing every curve she had to perfection and the skirt, just over knee length was flowy and showed off her amazing legs. "Oh my God Rey, You are getting that, I will even buy it if I need to, but definitely getting it. Rey bough it and a few other dresses, with some shoes and jewelry, much less that Jess. Then they drove home excited, even Rey, for the next day.


	4. Wonder

**Do Do Do Do Do. I Have no message for you guys today, so straight to the story we go.**

Morning came and Rey was full of energy and couldn't wait to meet up with the guys, not that she'd ever admit to it though. She put on one of her new dresses, a white dress with a flowered spanish lace that pulled in on her hips and had a corset like bodice, with a zirconia necklace and white strappy sandals. She couldn't wear her favorite one yet, they had to follow the plan. Jessika showed up, also in a white dress, but with a blue flower print, blue flats and a chunky sapphire necklace. The left to meet up with Rick and Kylo at the city park, they planned to have a picnic and relax after, a day to just chill. They arrived first and picked a spot up on the top of the hill where they could see the clear lake and the sun glinting off of the ripples.

The guys arrived about 10 minutes after and were pleasantly surprised at seeing how lovely both women looked. They approached from behind and surprised both of the girls by plopping down on either of their sides. They all said "Hi" at the same time and all but Kylo laughed because of it, he was too busy appreciating Rey's new look before paying attention to what was going on. He noticed the slight breeze rustled her dress in a way he really liked and the white fabric made her look so gentle and kind. He was curious to know if she really was. Rick on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of Jessika, admiring how the blue popped on her skin an dhow the dress hugged her, he was also tempted to find out more about her. Both Rey and Jessika could tell they caught their eyes, attentions and longing. They looked at each other and smiled.

The 3 of them spent the entire day talking, laughing and watching passerbyers and pointing out the strangest ones they could find, but Rey noticed Kylo was having nothing to do with any of it. She looked to him and asked " Are you ok Kylo? You're very quiet." Rick looked at her and said "He never says much, he's fine." Rey looked forward again, doubtful. She murmured, only so Kylo can hear, "If youre not ok, you can talk to me. I'm probably the least judgeful person here." Kylo looked at her curiously and said, "Trust me, you don't want to know". The rest of the day was tense, so Rey and Jess decided to call it a night. While Jess said goodbye to Rick, Rey walked over Kylo, who was standing a little ways off, and gave him a piece of paper she got from the car. "It's my number. I still want to know there's anything I can do to help you. Call me if you want to talk ever". Kylo looked at her surprised and said " Ok". Rey got home and watched tv until dinner. While she was getting dinner ready, she realized she wished that Kylo would call her and talk which was weird because she used to being alone and never hoped for company. After diner, she laid and thought how Kylo looked with the slight breeze ruffling his hair and the natural light gave his skin a perfect glow and Rey was mesmerized. She dreamt about about going on more picnicks with Kylo and just watching him.


End file.
